


Lights

by TimelessStories



Category: Kpop - Fandom, T-Ara
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: Qri has a ability to see light even behind the darkest of eyes.
 
"Sometimes the strongest people need a break from being strong. So they can be themselves"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story have been posted on AFF (asianfanfics.com) previously

There are days when Hyomin wonders why she has to work so hard only for the public to hate her more. Why she has to be the one in charge of being sexy and always wear revealing clothes. It feels like whatever she does, she isn't enough. 

Her skin not clear enough, her body not slim enough. Her vocals not strong enough and her dance not smooth enough. Never, never is she enough. 

Even if she danced until she collapsed, or sang till she turned blue. People wouldn't be satisfied.

 

***

 

Qri was Hyomin's pillar. She made sure the girl did her best but didn't kill herself with effort. Ever since Qri was given the task as leader she kind of got stuck permanently on the spot. The members were satisfied with her and so was the company 

Qri noticed that Hyomin especially, took criticism too personally. She would often tell the younger woman off because of this.

 

***

 

But Hyomin was strong, a warrior. She fought until all her limbs was cut off. Until there was nothing left.

A dangerous state of mind. Qri made sure to keep an extra eye on the woman. 

Because Hyomin was fragile with an easily bruising heart. She put up walls so high she herself wasn't sure if she locked people out, or locked herself in.

 

***

 

Hyomin was too prideful, too stubborn and too fragile. 

So Qri made sure she was by her side. Giving her strength. To pick up the pieces and stick her back together. But first and foremost. She was there as Hyomin's lover. The leader title was just an extra, an excuse. But there was so much more to it, they both knew.

Qri could see light behind Hyomin's dark eyes.

Qri could see strength in Hyomin's exhausted figure.

Qri could see love on Hyomin's sometimes stoic face.

 

***

 

Qri had that habit, of seeing the best in the worst. Seeing the whole in the broken. 

Hyomin figured that because she saw so much in people. Qri's lips was always formed into a smile. And her voice always echoed a laugh. If Hyomin was the night sky, Qri was the stars and moon that shone brightly in the darkness. Not as a different element but as a part of it. 

Hyomin never needed to ask the older woman to be the light. Because she constantly was, no matter what. She shone so brightly the members was blinded and the darkness behind Hyomin's eyes vanished. 

So the walls around Hyomin's heart crumbled and her frozen soul thawed. Flowers could bloom from the light Qri's smile gave off. The neverending laughter brought comfort and security. Even if the world crashed around them, even if the sun stopped shining. There was light and beauty, beyond any other in the world. 

Qri was the only light Hyomin needed to live, the spotlights on the stages didn't matter, or the fanbase lightsticks that glowed like stars in a ocean, didn't matter suddenly.

 

***

 

Hyomin hugged the older woman tighter to herself. Ignoring the protests that were drowned in bright giggles. "Shut up, I know you love it" Hyomin snickered, burying her face in the soft hair of the shorter woman. 

"If they walk in on us like this again they'll never leave us alone ..." Qri said trying to sound serious but the amusement shining through beneath the surface. 

"Fight me" Hyomin retorted, turning her lover around so they were face to face. Qri giggled again and connected their lips. Slow caressing of lips with the added comfort of two bodies pressed up against each other on a soft hotel bed. Hyomin's hand found its way to the second oldest member's cheek which she cupped lovingly. Their love overflowing, drowning out the world around them. 

Until they heard the familiar sound of a polaroid being taken and the flashing of the camera light. The lovers broke away from their kiss and rested their foreheads against each other as they caught their breaths again. The sound of another picture being taken and the outburst of giggles made the women finally look towards the source of the sound and blinding camera flash. 

"That's the third time this week!" Eunjung scolded with her hands on her hips."That's right, you teenagers!" Soyeon joined in, her arm resting around the eldest member's short shoulders.

 

***

"Be the light~ Shine on my black and hidden heart" Hyomin sang while buttoning her blouse. Straightening her collar and fixing her hair quickly in front of a mirror. Qri came up behind the taller woman and back hugged her roommate and lover. 

"Melt me from being frozen" Qri joined in with a smile her chin resting on Hyomin's shoulder.

"So that I can be so dazzling that no one else will be able to look at me" They harmonized their eyes locked through the mirror. 

"You're all I see and need, just be like you are now, please." Hyomin finished off. Turning around to embrace the shorter woman in a soft hug. Their lips connecting once more, The sound and flash of the polaroid camera again interrupting them. 

"Forth!" Boram exclaimed as she waved the fresh picture back and forth. Hyomin and Qri giggled and stuck their tounges out at the short woman. "Go play with a preschool student, your own size" Qri teased.


End file.
